GoliathBRAND
Summary R.I.F.T (Robotic Intelligence Federation for Terminating) After the successful recruitment of the organisation previously know as "SCAR", the Agents bestowed them with great power and allowed them the ability to fight in the war against the Eternals. They still act as the scouting force, but instead to seek out enemy bases, useful resources, or new places to colonise. The Goliath serves as the primary transportation hub for all operating U.A.C forces. Combat Statistics Tier: 3-C with primary cannon, higher with overcharge. 4-B with missiles. 4-C with anti-unit lasers and particle weapons, higher with overcharge. Name: Goliath, GoliathBRAND Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Irrelevant Age: Irrelevant Classification: Transport Ship Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Self-Repair via energy, Summoning (Contains various models of other R.I.F.T bots, U.A.C troopers, as well as any allied forces being transported at that time), Regeneration via healing (Low-Mid) Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 6), Lasers, Energy Absorption, Information Manipulation, Nanotechnolgy, Hacking, Forcefield Creation, Overcharge Modules (via absorbing energies beyond system capacity), Probability Manipulation, Minor Adaptation (Can react to other hackers and overcome them easily, can also change it's molecular structure to be resistant to natural things like acid, fire, and electrical magnetic surges), Information Analysis, Limited Precognition (Can calculate outcomes at a highly advanced rate). Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Primary laser system is capable of harming Despair Eternal), higher with overcharge. Solar System level with missiles (Individual warheads have the charge capacity to wipe out a solar system). Star level with smaller weapons (Capable of easily taking out the fodder tiers with attacks), higher with overcharge. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can cross multiple galaxies with ease in no time at all) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-Solar System level armour (the Agents bestowed them metals that can withstand the energies of supernovas), Galaxy level with shielding (Godlike energies are bestowed upon all robotic infantry allowing them to tank attacks from the lesser Eternals) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Varies with the weapon its using Standard Equipment: *Particle Accelerator Beams *Pulse Cannons *Rockets * Sometimes carries a hero *3 Executors *5 Destroyers *5 Broodmothers *12 U.A.C Troopers *50 Scarlet Hawks *250 Titans *300-400 Jackals *1000 Titans *50,000 Stingers *100,000 Spiders *Usually houses around 10,000 allied troops Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient It has a collective information of the entire universe. Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Particle Accelerator Beams:' The physical matter in the nanites super-heat, allowing a charge to build up and be projected towards the target. When energy is being overcharged, it allows for increased damage. The beams are capable of piercing through metals, like a knife as hot as a sun reaching supernova, through melted butter. *'Pulse Cannons:' Pulse cannons are similar to accelerator beams, but instead focus on single, but more powerful blasts. This is primarily used for stopping power and for causing shields to stress. *'Rockets:' The Rockets used are extremely intelligent. They can turn into microscopic nano-machines to avoid being shot down, and turn back into a projectile after the shot has passed through it. The rockets can counter flares as they tend to move towards the larger target it can sense. The missiles have a form anti-missile missiles to avoid being countered with other missiles. Any on-board missiles can also be primed to use as normal explosives. *'Overcharge:' If the energy being used is more powerful, it makes the unit better in combat. Extending beyond maximum capacity also allows for an increased damage boost since the excess energy needs to be used without being wasted. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Robots Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:Hackers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4